Today, when people shop on-line (i.e., over the internet), they are often overwhelmed with the number of choices of products and services that are available. An on-line shopper may have to sift through a large number of search results until he/she finds a product or service that is appropriate for them. Also, the shopper may not be sure if he/she can actually afford a particular product or service when found. Furthermore, the shopper may not be aware of various tradeoffs (e.g., between quality and price) for a particular type of product or service of interest. A need exists to provide on-line consumers with product and service choices that meet the needs of consumers, do not overwhelm consumers, and do not entice consumers to overextend themselves financially.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems and methods with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.